Cookies for Sensei
by Okuni Mikku
Summary: Ia benar-benar menyita perhatianku. Di mataku, ia sungguh sempurna. Baru kali ini ada pria yang dapat meluluhlantakkan hatiku, padahal aku hanya menatapnya. Tapi, SALAHKAH AKU BILA MENCINTAI GURUKU SENDIRI?
1. Chapter 1

**Halo, readers yang baik… perkenalkan, nama saya Okuni Mikku.**

**Sebenarnya saya bukan member baru di FFn, tapi cerita ini yang baru.**

**Bukan karena saya ga ada waktu buat bikin fic + publish, **

**Tapi karena ga ada ide…**

**Ini fic pertama saya yang abal =_="…**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya gak bagus, saya kan masih pemula.. ^^"**

**Saya mulai tertarik membuat fic, sejak saya mengenal De-chan atau yang terkenal dengan nama Kira Desuke.**

**Saya suka semua ficnya, dan setiap saya baca… saya pasti dapat ide baru. **

**Warning: jelek, abal, typo, dll yang jelek-jelek pokoknya**

**Disclaimer: Selamanya, Naruto tetap punya Bang Masashi! –_–- **

**#ya iyalah, masa ya iya dong#**

**Tapi cerita ini belongs to Okuni **

**:P **

**Okelah, daripada saya kebanyakan ngomong ga penting mendingan readers langsung baca aja, tapi jangan lupa kasih repyu ya. **

**I DON'T ACCEPT FLAME!**

**ENJOY THIS FIC… IF YOU THINK DON'T LIKE THIS,**

**JUST QUIT RIGHT NOW… **

**NOTE ::**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :P**

**COOKIES FOR SENSEI CHAPTER 1 : Fall in Love**

**Sakura's POV**

WUUUUUSSSSHH.

Angin bertiup kencang, membuat rambut dan syalku melambai-lambai. 'Urrh… sial!' rutukku.

Kau tahu, saat ini aku sedang labil, entah karena apa… semua hal, termasuk yang kecil sekalipun bisa memancing emosiku. Kalau di rumah, aku suka sekali mengurung diri di kamar dan… err, menangis. Kebiasaan yang buruk. Bukan begitu? Panggil saja aku 'si kuper yang suka nangis', karena itu memang cocok untukku. Aku adalah makhluk antisosial. Mmm, tentang pernyataan 'manusia adalah makhluk sosial' itu… aku akan menepisnya kuat-kuat. Menurutku, teman itu tidak selalu dibutuhkan. Aku punya prinsip: **satu sahabat lebih berarti daripada punya banyak teman tapi tidak ada yang mengerti aku. **

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa teman-temanku bisa saling akrab satu sama lain, sementara aku tidak bisa. Benar-benar tidak bisa! Aku selalu merasa canggung bicara dengan siapapun. Aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan sifat ini namun sia-sia saja… tetap saja, mulut ini serasa terkunci dan tidak bisa dibuka. Tuhan, seperti inikah Engkau menyuratkan kehidupanku? Tolong aku, Tuhan…berilah petunjukMu, supaya aku tidak salah melangkah. Aku merasa hidup ini tak berguna lagi.

"Sakura!" sebuah suara mengejutkanku. "Kau dengar atau tidak, sih?"

"Ah. I-Ino… m-maaf, akk-ku tidak dengar," ujarku.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dasar, kau ini ya… tidak pernah berubah," tegurnya, dan aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

Kami berjalan lagi di jalanan kota Konoha. Berjalan dibawah pepohonan yang daunnya berwarna kuning kemerahan. Kau tentu tahu sekarang ini musim apa, kan? Gugur. Tepat sekali.

Ino adalah satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang mau menjadi temanku. Ia bersedia mencurahkan isi hatinya padaku, walau aku hanya menanggapinya dengan kata yang pendek atau bahkan senyum yang tipis sekalipun. Ku akui ia orang yang menyenangkan, dan aku tidak keberatan ia selalu ada disampingku. Ino selalu mengajariku bagaimana caranya bergaul, tapi sia-sia saja karena aku tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun selain dia.

"Sakura, aku pulang dulu, ya!" pamitnya sambil menepuk pundakku, kemudian berbelok ke sebuah jalan dan sosoknya menghilang dibalik sebuah pagar besi berwarna hitam. Aku sendiri lagi.

WUUUSSSHHHHH. Angin yang menerpa wajahku membuat hatiku semakin terasa pedih. Tiap kali aku bernafas, terasa ada yang sesak didalam dadaku ini. Angin ini … membuatku semakin merasa bahwa aku tidak dibutuhkan di dunia ini. Aku selalu terperosok dalam sebuah jurang bernama 'kesepian'. "Kenapa … tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku?" bisikku pelan, bahkan hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Sakura, maaf hari ini ibu ada rapat penting di Suna. Mungkin nanti ibu akan pulang jam 1 malam," pamit seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pink panjang dan ikal, ibuku sambil beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan sepiring nasi goreng yang belum dihabiskannya.

Ibu berjalan mendekatiku dan mencium keningku. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya, sayang," bisik ibu.

Aku masih diam, tak bergeming walau ibu sudah berjalan keluar rumah dan dapat terdengar olehku kalau ibu mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. "Iya, Bu…" jawabku tiba-tiba, tapi terlambat karena ibu sudah tak mendengarnya.

Begitulah kehidupanku, jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Belum pernah sekalipun aku merasa bahagia dalam hidupku. Kalaupun pernah, paling hanya sesaat. Hatiku terasa bergemuruh, dan aku menangis. "Tuhan, untuk apakah ak-kku dilahirr-kkan ddi dunnni-a inn-ii?"

TOK TOK TOK. "Sakuraaaaaaaaaa…!" panggil seseorang dari luar sana. Aku kenal suara cempreng itu.

"Masuk!" balasku sambil agak berteriak. Berteriak adalah kejadian langka dari seorang Sakura Haruno.

Ino masuk ke dalam rumahku yang tidak terkunci. Ia berjalan menuju ruang makan, tempat aku berada. Aku tak perlu menatapnya, karena aku tahu ia sedang terkejut melihatku dalam keadaan begini. Setelah inipun, aku tahu yang akan diucapkannya.

"S-Sakura, ka-kau kenapa?"

Sudah ku duga. Ia akan bertanya seperti itu. "Ino, a-aku… s-sedih."

Ia berjalan mendekatiku, kemudian menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. "Ada apa, Sakura? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bercerita padaku. Aku janji, kalau aku bisa, aku akan membantumu dan menghiburmu," kata Ino, membuat hatiku lebih tenang.

"I-Ino, aku sedih k-karena…ibu-kku meninggalkank-ku lagi," jawabku sambil terisak. Dadaku sungguh perih.

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya aku bercerita hal yang sama pada Ino, mengenai ibuku yang sering pergi ke luar kota. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, Ino tak bertanya padaku kemana ibuku pergi. "Sudahlah, Sakura. Kau tidak usah menangis. Kau tahu, untuk siapa ibumu bekerja?" hibur Ino sambil memberikan senyumnya yang manis.

Aku menggeleng, masih terisak. Lagi-lagi Ino mengulum senyum lembutnya. "Ibumu bekerja untukmu, Sakura. Kau putri semata wayang ibumu yang sangat disayanginya. Kau tidak perlu menangis… oke?" kata Ino menyemangatiku. Aku tersenyum.

"Menurutmu… ibuku sayang padd-daku?" tanyaku.

Ino mengangguk. "Kalau ibumu tidak menyayangimu, kenapa ia harus bekerja siang-malam? Siapa yang membiayai sekolahmu? Ibumu, kan?"

Aku tersenyum, dan air mataku mengalir lagi. Tapi kali ini adalah air mata haru. Aku memeluk Ino, dan Ino balas memelukku. "Ter-rima k-kasih, Ino. Aku… aku… ssa-yyang padamu," bisikku didekat telinganya.

"Ya, aku juga," balas Ino, lalu kami berangkat sekolah.

TEEEEEEETTT… Bel masuk berbunyi. Semua murid langsung berbondong masuk ke kelas masing-masing, termasuk aku dan Ino yang masuk ke kelas XI.3.

Dan rupanya, di kelas sudah ada kepala sekolah. Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain Tsunade-sama, kepala sekolah kami masuk ke kelasku yaa?

"Ehm, pagi anak-anakku," sapa Tsunade-sama dengan wajah gembira.

"Pagi Tsunade-sama!" balasku dan teman-temanku.

"Anak-anak, mulai hari ini… guru matematika kalian, Kurenai-sensei sudah tidak bisa mengajar kalian lagi, karena beliau pindah tugas ke Konoha High School 2. Jadi beliau digantikan oleh guru baru bernama Kakashi Hatake-sensei."

Terdengar suara desah kecewa dari teman-temanku. Dalam hati aku juga merasa kecewa, karena aku menyukai Kurenai-sensei yang baik hati dan metode ajarannya juga berbeda dari guru lainnya. Aku membayangkan seperti apa Kakashi Hatake-sensei itu… ah, paling-paling dia pria tua yang berkacamata tebal dan membawa buku-buku yang tebal pula…

"Kakashi-sensei akan masuk sebentar lagi. Aku akan mengawasi kelas kalian, oke?" kata Tsunade-sama, lalu duduk di bangku guru.

Cih, tidak profesional. Harusnya ia datang tepat waktu, apalagi ini hari pertamanya mengajar! Aku bisa pastikan Kakashi adalah guru dengan penampilan yang aneh, cara mengajarnya tidak seru, dan aku tidak akan menyukai guru yang satu ini.

Lima menit, dua puluh menit, enam puluh menit alias satu jam. Semua anak menguap bosan. "Anak-anak, tunggu yah… Kakashi pasti akan datang sebentar lagi!" hibur Tsunade-sama yang mulai lesu.

Shit! Dasar Kakashi-sensei jelek! Kemana dia? Apa dia sudah tua dan saat ini sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kemari? Ah, emosiku jadi meledak-ledak begini. "Tidak, Sakura. Kau tidak boleh marah-marah tidak jelas begitu!" kata innerku.

Ya, benar juga. Aku tidak boleh marah. Ayo, Sakura Haruno. Kau pasti bisa mengendalikan emosimu!

Oh, iya. Kakashi-sensei itu cukup membuatku penasaran dan yakin kalau dia itu orang yang aneh, walau aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Pertama, nama KAKASHI memiliki arti orang-orangan sawah dan yang kedua… aku ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya terlambat. Apa benar dia itu sudah tua? Dalam hati, aku terkikik geli.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, pintu kelas kami tiba-tiba terbuka. 'Siapa dia? Apa ibunya tidak pernah mengajari sopan-santun?' pikirku.

Di hadapan kami, sekarang berdiri seorang pria yang err~~… tampan. Ia juga keren. Tsunade-sama beranjak dari bangku guru. "Nah, anak-anak… bapak ini yang akan menggantikan Kurenai-sensei. Perkenalkan, namanya Kakashi Hatake. Aku permisi dulu," ujar Tsunade-sama lalu keluar dari kelas.

Kakashi Hatake seakan tak berdosa sudah membuat kami menunggu selama satu jam. Eh, tunggu dulu. Ia tak seperti tadi yang ku pikirkan, dan satu hal lagi. Ia masih … muda. Ia juga keren dengan kemeja biru kotak-kotaknya. Ia memakai celana berwarna hitam, dan yang keren lagi… Rambut peraknya itu berdiri melawan gravitasi. Aku sangat terpesona.

'Mata onyxnya…'

'Bentuk wajahnya yang sempurna…'

'Dan bibir itu …'

'Kecil, tipis, dan basah…'

'Ia benar-benar sempurna.'

"Sakura Haruno, apa yang kau pikirkan?" bisikku sambil meremas rambutku perlahan.

Kakashi-sensei mulai bicara. "Hmm. Namaku Kakashi Hatake."

Ia berjalan menuju papan tulis dan menuliskan namanya dengan spidol berwarna merah. "Ada pertanyaan, murid-muridku yang baru?" tanyanya dengan mengulum sebuah senyum yang sukses menggetarkan hatiku.

Semua anak perempuan langsung histeris dan berebut mengajukan pertanyaan. "Nomor hapenya berapa?"

"Sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Alamat emailnya apa?"

"Punya facebook tidak?"

Kakashi-sensei hanya memberi tanggapan berupa sebuah senyum yang tidak dapat ku mengerti maksudnya. "Rahasia," jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Jawaban pendek itu cukup untuk mewakili pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan teman-temanku.

Aku melirik Ino. Ia biasa saja, tidak seperti Ino yang biasanya histeris kalau melihat cowok yang ganteng. Ino balas memperhatikanku. Aku harap Ino mengerti maksud tatapanku ini. "Tidak, Sakura-chan. Ia bukan tipeku, dan aku juga tidak mau mengkhianati Sai-kun," ujarnya. Aku menarik nafas lega, ia mengerti maksud tatapanku.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Aku dan Ino pulang bersama-sama (seperti biasanya). "I… Ino," panggilku.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Mmm… Ka-kakashi senss-sei ittu… tam-pan ya?" kataku, dan rasanya wajahku memanas.

Ino tersenyum lebar, membuatku gugup. "Hayo, Sakura-chan suka dia, ya?" godanya.

Aku tersipu dan aku yakin pipiku sudah memerah. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Ino melihatku begini. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku tertarik dengan lawan jenis, tidak seperti Ino yang sudah gonta-ganti pacar.

"Ino, apa mung-kin akk-ku biss-sa mem-milikk-kinya?" tanyaku.

Aku sebal pada penyakit gagapku ini.

Ino tampak terkejut, terlihat dari matanya yang terbelalak. "Ah, i-iya, mungkin. Kenapa tidak kau coba dekati dia?" usulnya.

Aku berpikir sejenak. 'Tidak mungkin, Ino! Cowok sekeren dia mana mungkin mau dengan cewek seperti aku…?' pikirku.

Kakashi-sensei selalu memenuhi pikiranku saat ini. Tiap kali mataku tertutup, aku tetap bisa melihat wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum. Dan senyum itu sangat manis! Aku… baru kali ini merasakan perasaan yang indah seperti ini. "Sensei, aku … su-."

Wajahku memanas, dan aku tersenyum sendiri. "…ka padamu."

Aku menyentuh dadaku sendiri, jantungku berdegup kencang. "Kakashi-sensei, b-bolehkah aku memilikimu?" tanyaku, sambil menatap cermin dan mengulum sebuah senyum sipu.

Dan dari cermin, bisa ku lihat sebuah semburat merah di pipiku. Tiba-tiba, tanganku bergerak ke lemari buku dan mengambil sebuah buku resep. "Buku resep? Apa-apaan aku!"

Entah disengaja atau tidak, aku membuka satu per satu halaman buku resep ini. Ekor mataku menangkap sebuah resep 'choco chooc'. "Ah, kue cokelat untuk sensei. Hmmmmm…" ujarku.

Entah aku sadar atau tidak, malam itu aku membuat kue choco chooc yang ingin ku berikan pada Kakashi-sensei. Kau tahu choco chooc itu apa? Kau pasti tahu… biskuit cokelat…? Tepat. Aku membuat sepuluh butir untuk sensei.

TING. Suara dari microwave itu menandakan kalau biskuit yang ku panggang sudah matang. Setelah memakai sarung tangan, dengan hati-hati aku mengangkat loyang berisi biskuit itu dari microwave. Wangi khas roti menyeruak ke dalam hidungku, membuatku tergoda untuk mencicipinya. "Ingat Sakura. Kue ini untuk SEN-SEI-mu!" kata innerku memperingatkan, dengan memberi penekanan pada kata SENSEI.

Aku tersenyum, dan memasukkan kue-kueku pada sekantung plastik, lalu mengikatnya dengan pita berwarna merah. Sempurna. Sekarang saatnya aku tidur supaya pagi cepat datang **ya kan?**

Pagi ini aku merasa sangat bersemangat. Aku tidak sabar untuk segera memberikan kue ini pada Kakashi-sensei, dan melihat senyumnya yang manis. Ia pasti akan menyukai kueku ini. Kakashi-sensei merubah segalanya pada diriku. Aku yang sebelumnya seorang pemurung, sekarang menjadi lebih ceria. Lalu, … ah lupakan saja! Menurutku hanya satu hal itu yang paling penting.

"Sakuraaa, ohayoooo!" seru seseorang di belakang sana. Aku kenal baik suara ini.

Aku menoleh. Si gadis pirang ekor kuda —siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino, sedang melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku membalas lambaian itu, tapi tak membalas sapaannya. Tahu kenapa? Ya, karena itu memang sifatku…

Ino tiba di sebelahku dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. "Hosh… hosh… hosh… Sakura, ken-napa hosh… kkau t-tidak hosh… menungg-guku?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum, lalu mata Ino melirik ke arah tas kecil berwarna pink di tangan kananku. "Apa itu, Sakura?" tanya Ino lagi.

Aku meletakkan jari telunjukku di bibir. "Emm… kalau ku tebak, untuk Kakashi-sensei ya?" tebak Ino.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Mungkin, ini senyum paling lebar yang pernah ku buat. Ia mengacak-acak rambutku. "Kau ini… benar-benar deh!" bisiknya.

"Aapa, Ino?" tanyaku, sambil berusaha agar tidak gagap.

"Kau pemberani!" jawabnya.

"Terrima kassihh!"

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku tidak langsung ke kelas. Aku pergi ke ruang guru. Disana banyak sekali siswi-siswi berkerumun. Aku bertanya pada Hinata, yang sama gagapnya denganku. "Hinnatta, adda appa?" tanyaku.

"A-anu, Sa-kkura-san… me-mereka ingg-in mel-lihat w-wajah guru baru berr-namma Ka-kashi Hatt-take," jawab Hinata grogi, sambil memainkan kedua ujung jari telunjuknya.

Aku terkejut. Mereka berkerumun hanya untuk melihat wajah Kakashi-sensei? Kalau begitu, sainganku sebanyak ini, dong… aku menghela nafas panjang, dan di dadaku ini terasa begitu berat. Apa aku harus melanjutkan langkahku ke dalam sana dan memberikan kue-kue ini padanya? Aku rasa tidak perlu…

"Sakuraa Harunno, mana semangatmu? Kau suka dia, kan? Ayo bakar semangatmu!" bisik innerku yang tiba-tiba jadi berlawanan sifat denganku.

Aku terdiam. "Kalau kau tidak berani, biar aku yang maju!" tambah innerku, dan aku mengangguk.

Inner di dalam tubuh kita memang terkadang punya dua sifat, yaitu sifat kita yang asli… entah yang baik atau tidak dan yang kedua, sifat yang berlawanan dari sifat kita yang asli. Seperti saat ini, secara ajaib innerku yang punya sifat berlawanan denganku merasuki aku. Masuk ke aliran darah, jantung, dan nadi… sehingga menyebarlah sifat itu.

Sakura Haruno, yaitu aku, gadis paling lemah lembut setelah Hinata, menabrak semua gadis di hadapanku. Dengan gagah berani {?} aku masuk ke dalam ruang guru, tidak peduli dikatai lancang atau tidak. Rupanya, di meja Kakashi juga dikelilingi banyak siswi-siswi centil.

Aku langsung mendorong mereka satu per satu, sehingga di hadapan Kakashi kini hanya ada aku. Aku menatap Kakashi tajam ( background api: ON). Ia terlihat salah tingkah, tapi tetap tenang supaya tidak kehilangan imagenya sebagai guru yang cool. "Halo, bisa saya bantu?" sapa Kakashi-sensei ramah seperti biasa.

Aku meletakkan tas kecil berisi kue itu diatas mejanya. "Apa ini? Untukku?" tanyanya, dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Lumayan untuk makan siang nanti."

Masa aktif sifat pemberaniku hilang seketika. Rasanya wajahku memanas. Pipiku pasti sudah memerah saat ini. "Se-semoga sensei su-suka ya…" ujarku penuh harap.

"Tentu!" sambutnya, dengan memberikanku sebuah anggukan mantap dan senyum yang manis. Senyum yang sama di setiap bayanganku tentangnya.

Aku keluar dari ruang guru dan sepertinya semua guru sedang memperhatikanku. Aku merasa sangat malu. Ketika aku tiba diluar ruang guru, rupanya Ino ada disana. "Bagaimana, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengacungkan jempol didepan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Okelah, semoga berhasil, ya!"

Aku mengangguk, lalu kami berdua masuk ke dalam kelas setelah bel berbunyi.

**~TBC~ **

Yaa, dan itulah chapter 1 untuk fic gaje dan abal ini…

**Sekali lagi maaf ya, bagi para readers… **

**Ceritanya memang tidak begitu bagus dan Okuni akui kalimatnya kurang rapi.**

**Okelah, semuanya... **

**Okuni minta repyu ya! (Ngarep) *puppy eyes* *gepraked***

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 2… **

**Sayonara! ^_^/**

**I'll waiting for the review… **

**:***

Next chapter:

Sakura melihat Kakashi membuang kue pemberiannya, dan itulah pertama kalinya Sakura merasakan sakit hati.

Lalu, Sakura harus menerima kenyataan yang begitu pahit tentang Kakashi. Kenyataan apa itu?

Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter 2. Thanks, for readers and reviewers…

Salam manis,

*:

Author

Okuni Mikku


	2. Chapter 2

**Alhamdullillah, **

**Dengan mengucap segala puji syukur pada Allah SWT**

**saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter pertama dan sekarang**

**terupdate sudah chapter yang kedua \^o^/**

***lebay mode: ON***

**Oya, makasih banyak buat readers yang sudah bersedia merepyu fic ini.**

**Saya minta maaf kalau 2 chapter tidak cukup untuk Cookies for Sensei.**

**Tolong readers jangan bosan ya *puppy eyes***

**Maaf juga kalau ceritanya enggak bagus.**

**Maklumlah, saya kan masih pemula…**

**Tapi Okuni akan terus belajar tuk menjadi author yang hebat *tampared***

**Disclaimer : © Om Masashi Kishimoto **

**Cookies for Sensei © Okuni Mikku**

**Okke, enjoy this fict!**

**Chapter 2 : Hurt**

**NORMAL POV**

Hari ini wajah Sakura tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Wajah Sakura yang biasanya selalu cemberut dan senyum seperlunya saja, hari ini tampak berseri-seri dan bibir pinknya itu selalu mengulum sebuah senyum setiap saat. Kehadiran Kakashi benar-benar membawa perubahan padanya.

ZIIINNNGGG. Bel pulang berbunyi tiba-tiba. Sakura menengok jam tangannya. Pukul 11.00. Hari ini pulang awal. "Horreeee…!" seru semua anak di kelas itu.

Sakura dan Ino keluar dari kelas itu setelah Asuma-sensei, guru bahasa Inggris keluar lebih dulu. "Sakura, kau bahagia sekali hari ini!" kata Ino.

"Iya, Ino… ak-ku sangat ba-hagia…" balas Sakura dan sepertinya penyakit gagapnya itu mulai sembuh.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati koridor yang sudah mulai sepi sehingga derap langkah mereka terdengar menggema di sepanjang ruang itu. Dan di ujung koridor, tepatnya dekat tangga menuju lantai satu, mata emerald Sakura menangkap sesosok manusia yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya. "Kakashi-sensei," bisik Sakura yang masih terpaku.

Kakashi yang (menurutnya) seorang laki-laki yang baik itu sedang berdiri di samping tong sampah sambil membawa sebuah plastik berisi biskuit-biskuit cokelat berbentuk hati. Sakura sangat mengenali plastik itu, terutama pita warna merah yang melingkari plastik itu.

Mata Sakura terpaku melihatnya. 'Apa yang akan dilakukan Kakashi-sensei?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Pertanyaannya itu terjawab ketika Kakashi membuka tutup tong sampah, memperdengarkan bunyi "DUNG" yang menggema di ruang itu. Detik berikutnya, Kakashi memasukkan plastik berisi biskuit yang masih utuh itu ke dalamnya dengan kasar. Sakura dapat melihat dan mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia masih tetap terpaku, dan di mata emeraldnya tercipta muara.

Sakura berlari menuruni tangga itu dengan berderai air mata, mengabaikan Kakashi yang terkejut dan Ino yang khawatir. Tanpa diketahui Sakura, Ino menghampiri Kakashi dan mereka membicarakan sesuatu.

Rupanya Sakura belum pulang. Ia berlari ke taman sekolah dan duduk di bangku taman. Tubuh dan bibirnya sama-sama bergetar, dan kedua tangannya menggenggam kesedihan, juga harapan yang hancur. Pipinya yang putih telah basah oleh air mata. Ia menangis sesenggukan.

Sakura menatap langit dengan matanya yang sembab. Kumpulan awan putih diatas sana seolah menertawakan Sakura.

'Tuhan, aku bertanya lagi padamu. Untuk apakah aku hidup? Apa arti hidupku ini, ya Tuhan?' bisik Sakura dalam hati.

Air matanya mengalir lagi. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak dan pedih.

"Kej-jam!" serunya.

Ia mengambil sebuah kerikil, lalu melemparkannya ke dalam kolam ikan dengan kesal. Ia tersedu lagi, tapi kali ini dadanya terasa lebih lega.

Saat ia sedang asik melempar kerikil-kerikil di dekatnya ke dalam kolam, Ino datang. "Sakura!" tegur Ino.

Sakura menoleh. Matanya yang merah sudah sangat dikenali oleh Ino.

"Sakura, sudahlah. Tak perlu disesali," hibur Ino. "Lupakan saja Kakashi-sensei. Dia bukan yang terbaik untukmu."

Ino mendekati Sakura, kemudian menyentuh bahunya. Sakura merasa lebih tenang.

"Tid-dak mud-dah, Ino… tid-dak mudah."

"Aku yakin kau bisa," kata Ino meyakinkan.

"Tid-dak, Ino. Aku… ter-lan-jjur men-cin-ta-iii Ka-…"

Belum selesai Sakura bicara, Ino sudah memeluk Sakura erat. "Sakura, aku mohon. Jangan jadi perempuan yang lemah. Aku percaya kau perempuan yang kuat. Ini baru awal. Kau tidak boleh menyerah," bisik Ino.

"Tolong, Sakura. Demi aku, Ino, sahabatmu, tolong. Tolong berhentilah menangis," lanjut Ino.

Sakura terdiam. Ia berusaha mencerna kalimat Ino satu per satu yang baru saja diucapkannya. Setelah beberapa saat ia berpikir, ia baru mengerti. Gadis pemilik rambut berwarna pink itu langsung menghapus air matanya.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Ino sangat erat. "I-no, ban-ttu ak-ku unttuukk berrubbah," ujar Sakura.

"Iya, Sakura. Tentu."

Malam itu Sakura merenung. Ia berpikir kenapa Kakashi-sensei, pria yang sangat dikaguminya begitu tega membuang kue yang ia buat dengan penuh cinta. 'Kau jahat, Kakashi-sensei. Aku membencimu. Aku membenci perasaan ini.'

Sakura menindih kepalanya dengan bantal. Ia merasa menyesal telah memberikan kuenya pada Kakashi. Disaat air matanya hampir jatuh, ia teringat ucapan Ino.

"Jangan jadi perempuan yang lemah. Aku percaya kau perempuan yang kuat."

"Sakura, demi aku, tolong. Tolong berhentilah menangis."

'Iya, Ino. Aku akan berusaha supaya tidak menangis lagi.'

Pagi ini, Sakura memakai seragam sailornya dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia merasa malas pergi ke sekolah, apalagi hari ini hari Rabu. Ada jadwal mata pelajaran matematika, mapel yang (dulu) disukainya. 'Nanti aku akan bolos waktu pelajaran matematika,' niat Sakura dalam hati, lalu ia pergi ke dapur.

Di dapur tidak ada makanan, itu berarti ibu Sakura tidak pulang. Sakura menghela nafas berat. Ia pun mengambil roti tawar dan selembar keju, lalu memakannya.

**END OF NORMAL POV**

**Kakashi's POV**

Aku sedang menikmati pagiku yang indah ditemani koran, secangkir cokelat panas dan roti panggang berisi selai cokelat.

Sesekali aku melirik jam yang menempel di dinding. Hmph, masih pukul 7.00. Aku tidak mau datang terlalu pagi. Lagipula, kelas pertamaku dimulai pukul 9.00.

Oh, iya, aku teringat pada kue yang kemarin diberikan oleh muridku yang bernama … aku lupa. Yang jelas, ia punya rambut pink dan bola mata berwarna hijau emerald.

Aku beranjak dari sofa menuju meja makan. Anak itu membungkus plastiknya sangat rapi. Tampilannya juga bagus, sepertinya enak. Aku melepas pita merah yang mengikat plastik itu, kemudian mengambil satu biskuit.

"Mmm, enak sekali."

Kemarin aku membuang biskuit dari murid lain, yang cara membungkusnya sama dengan ini. Sepertinya si rambut pink salah paham. Apa aku harus meminta maaf? Tidak perlu, aku akan memintanya membuatkanku biskuit cokelat lagi. Aku harap ia senang.

Jam 8.00, aku berangkat ke SMU Konoha menaiki kereta. Kali ini aku berangkat lebih awal, karena aku akan menyampaikan materi matematika yang cukup sulit dan butuh proses untuk menguasainya, yaitu konsep persamaan.

(untuk pertama kalinya) Aku tepat waktu. Aku sampai di SMU Konoha pukul 9.00. Aku langsung masuk ke ruang kelas XII.3.

**END OF KAKASHI'S POV.**

**Sakura's Pov**

Ini waktunya. Aku harus segera keluar dari ruang kelas ini. Aku tidak mau bertemu Kakashi-sensei! Aku harus keluar dari sini.

(acting starts)

HOEK…

Semua teman langsung menatapku. "P-permiss-sii, akk-ku mauu kke ruang kessehattannn," pamitku.

Mereka langsung acuh, sementara Ino bangkit dari bangkunya. "Sakura, biar aku antar, ya…" tawarnya.

"Hoek.."

"Tidak pperllu."

"B-baiklah. Semoga cepat sembuh."

Aku keluar dari kelas, tapi tidak menuju ruang kesehatan. Aku pergi ke taman sekolah, lalu berlari ke bukit kecil di dekat situ.

Dari bukit, aku bisa melihat sekolahku yang berdiri kokoh. Aku sangat menyukai sekolahku, sebelum Kakashi datang kesini.

Andai kau tahu perasaanku, Kakashi-sensei.

Aku memejamkan mata, merasakan semilir angin lembut yang membuat rambutku melambai-lambai. Perlahan-lahan, aku ambruk dan mulai menyebrang ke alam mimpi.

"Mmmhh…"

Aku tidak sadar kalau ternyata aku tertidur. Ya Tuhan, sudah berapa lama aku tidur?

"Mimpi indah, ya, Nona Haruno?"

DEG. Aku terkesiap. Baru saja aku terbangun, aku sudah berhalusinasi. Bukankah suara ini… milik… Kakashi-sensei?

Aku melirik ke sampingku. Memang benar, Kakashi-sensei ada disana. Hahaha, sungguh halusinasi yang indah!

"Haruno…" ulangnya.

Ini bukanlah halusinasi! Ini nyata!

"A-ah, Kakashi-sensei. Ma-maafkan akk-akk-ku. Ak-ku mem-boll-los ddi pell-laj-jaran matt-tematt-tika," sesal Sakura yang tiba-tiba level gugupnya naik drastis.

Kakashi tersenyum manis. Pipi Sakura memerah ketika melihat senyum khas sensei-nya. Kakashi selalu menutup kedua matanya tiap kali ia tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, Haruno-san… guru-guru konseling akan menanganimu. Santai saja!"

DEG.

Tidak! Jangan sampai aku berurusan dengan guru BK!

Kakashi-sensei menepuk bahuku. "Aku bohong, kok. Mereka tidak tahu, karena aku tidak melaporkan."

Aku ternganga. Seperti inikah Kakashi-sensei?

"Hmm… aku bisa menjaga rahasia ini. Aku punya pilihan."

"Pi-pilihan?"

"Ya! Pilihan pertama, kau akan libur sekolah selama satu minggu (baca : diskors). Dan yang kedua, kau tetap masuk sekolah asal kau buatkan aku biskuit sebagai biaya tutup mulut," jawab Kakashi tanpa dosa.

Sakura terdiam. Rasanya semua ini seperti mimpi.

"Ken-napa sens-sei meminntakku memmbuattkann bisskuit? Kkemarin akku lihhat, senssei membuang bisskuiit pemberiiannku."

"Kau salah paham, Sakura. Itu bukan biskuitmu. Itu biskuit pemberian orang lain yang belum sempat aku makan."

"Bennarkkah? Kenn-napa dibbuang?"

"Sudah basi."

"Appa ittuu bennar?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Mata emeraldnya memancarkan binar.

Kakashi mengangguk mantap, dengan senyum khasnya. Hatiku langsung ditumbuhi bunga-bunga. "Ka-lau beg-gitu, bes-sok pagi ak-kan aku antar kke mej-ja senss-sei," janji Sakura.

"Woo, aku ingin biskuit itu hari ini. Bukan besok!"

"Lalu, appa harruss akku annnttarr kke rum-mah sensss-sei?"

"Tidak perlu."

Aku mulai jengah dengan perkataan Kakashi-sensei yang penuh teka-teki.

"Senseiii!" tegur Sakura, dengan sedikit nada membentak.

Kakashi tersenyum lagi.

"Aku akan ke rumahmu dan menunggu sampai biskuitnya keluar dari oven."

Aku terkesiap. 'Kakashi-sensei… bertandang… ke rumahku?'

Andaikan aku seorang perempuan yang lebih ekspresif, aku pasti sudah melonjak-lonjak dengan gaya norak seperti siswi-siswi lain. Tapi itu bukan aku. Aku lebih suka memendam perasaan.

"Bagaimana? Boleh, tidak?" tanya Kakashi.

Aku mengangguk. Pipiku terasa panas. "Bagus! Hei, ayo kita kembali ke sekolah!" ajak Kakashi.

"Ba-baik."

Kami berjalan bersama menuruni bukit. Sesampainya di sekolah, semua mata murid SMU Konoha langsung tertuju pada Kakashi-sensei dan seorang gadis rambut pink yang tidak mereka kenal, yaitu aku. Aku dapat mendengar beberapa bisikan dari anak-anak di sepanjang koridor.

"Tidak mungkin! Kakashi-sensei bersama gadis itu!"

"Siapa si rambut pink itu? Dia cantik.."

"Eh? Gadis itu siapa, sih? Dari kelas mana? Aku belum pernah melihatnya…"

Aku merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekat Kakashi-sensei. Sepertinya penggemar Kakashi-sensei terlalu banyak.

"Senssei, akku p-permisi dulu."

Aku langsung berlari ke ruang kelasku. Bersyukur, masih jam istirahat. Jadi tidak ada guru yang tahu kalau aku bolos dua jam mata pelajaran.

"Sakura, sudah baikan?" sapa Ino.

"Sud-dah, kok."

Ino tersenyum manis, dan aku membalasnya. "I-no, aku ss-sangat me-nyu-kkaii Kak-kashi-senssei," kataku tiba-tiba, entah kenapa aku sangat ingin mengatakannya.

"Haha, aku tahu. Aku tahu itu!"

Bel pulang berbunyi. Inilah saat yang ku tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi. Aku akan pulang bersama Kakashi-sensei.

"Ino, m-maaf, ak-ku tid-dak bisa pul-lang barreng Ino."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Aku… adda janjji."

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan!" pamit Ino, kemudian berlari meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam di kelas.

Tanganku terasa dingin sekali. Aku merasa gugup. "Woi, Sakura! Kenapa kamu harus gugup? Bukankah ini kesempatanmu untuk bisa dekat dengan Kakashi-sensei?" bisik innerku.

DEG. Benar juga. Ini kesempatanku untuk bisa menjadi teman dekat Kakashi-sensei. Setelah menjadi teman dekat, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku. Yah, itupun kalau nyaliku cukup besar.

Di tengah lamunanku, aku melihat Kakashi-sensei memasuki ruang kelasku. Jantungku langsung berdetak abnormal. "Hai, Sakura!" sapa Kakashi-sensei dengan senyum khasnya, yang terkadang terlihat nakal di mataku.

"Eh-hai, senssei!" balasku gemetaran.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

"I-iya…"

Kami meninggalkan sekolah bersama-sama, lalu kami berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha Utara yang dipenuhi daun kuning berserakan. Angin berhembus menerpa kami.

Aku melirik Kakashi-sensei yang sedang merapatkan sweaternya. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" tegur Kakashi, dengan senyumnya yang selalu membuat jantungku dag-dig-dug.

Teguran Kakashi-sensei memaksaku untuk tertawa, walau tertawaku ini sangat garing. "Ahahaha, ti-tidak appa-appa kkok!"

"Eh, Sakura. Kamu ini… gagap, ya?" Kakashi-sensei menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku dengar.

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Boleh percaya, boleh tidak, aku pernah menyembuhkan orang gagap lho!"

"B-ben-narkah? Kalau beg-gitu, semb-buhkan aku."

"Tentu. Akan aku usahakan."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, kami tiba di depan rumahku yang sangat sepi. Aku membuka pagar rumahku dan mempersilakan Kakashi-sensei agar masuk. "Terima kasih. Pekarangan rumahmu asri sekali," puji Kakashi.

"I-iya. Ak-ku dan ibuku yang mer-rawatnya."

Kami pun masuk ke dalam rumahku. "Silakan dd-duduk, sensei. Aku m-mau ganti ba-baju dulu."

Kakashi-sensei mengangguk, dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Aku cepat-cepat ganti baju, memakai shirt warna pink dan celana pendek berwarna putih. "Ayo, sensei. Ba-bantu aku mem-bbuat adonan."

Kakashi menghela nafas, kemudian bangkit dari sofa. "Ya, ya…"

Sekarang, kami berada di dapur. Aku memakai celemek bergambar hello kitty, dan aku meminjami sensei celemek ibuku yang berwarna kuning. "Hei, Sakura… lihatlah, aku seperti seorang koki!" gurau Kakashi-sensei yang membuatku tertawa. Pertama kalinya aku tertawa lepas begini.

Wah, rasanya lega sekali bisa tertawa lepas! Rasanya seperti terlahir kembali! *Sakura, lo lebay banget sih*

"Sensei, tolong kismis di toples itu dipotong-potong, ya!" ujarku.

Hei, tunggu dulu. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan cara berbicaraku. Apa ya? Lama sekali aku berpikir, aku sadar. Aku tidak lagi gagap. Tuhan, terima kasih! Ini sebuah keajaiban!

"Nah, metodeku berhasil!" kata Kakashi-sensei.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku.

"Metodeku untuk membuatmu salah tingkah setiap saat, ternyata membuahkan hasil."

"Maksud sensei, sensei mencoba menyembuhkan gagapku dengan metode seperti itu?"

"Ya!"

Aku sangat bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bisa berbicara selancar ini. Semua ini berkat Kakashi-sensei, dan tentunya Tuhan. Aku ingin memeluk Kakashi-sensei, tapi sayang, nyaliku tidak cukup untuk melakukannya.

**END OF SAKURA'S POV**

**Kakashi's POV**

Aku senang bisa menyembuhkan muridku yang unik ini. Hmm, aku bersyukur juga karena bisa memanfaatkan ketampananku untuk membuatnya selalu salah tingkah di hadapanku.

"Kakashi-sensei, terima kasih banyak, ya!" ucap Sakura yang sudah sembuh total.

"Iya, Sakura. Oh, iya, ayo cepat kita buat biskuitnya!"

"Baiklah."

Aku memotong-motong kismis seperti perintah Sakura, sementara Sakura sedang mencampur telur, tepung, dan cokelat dengan mixer. Ternyata, Sakura cantik juga. Bahasa tubuhnya juga enak dipandang.

"Sensei, sudah selesai belum? Kalau sudah, tolong ambilkan loyang diatas lemari!" ujar Sakura, memecah lamunanku yang aneh-aneh (maaf, itu rahasia Kakashi, jadi tidak kuberi tahu).

Aku menyerahkan loyang untuk mencetak biskuit berbentuk bulat, hati, kepala beruang, dan beberapa bentuk lain kepada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya, dan menuangkan adonannya ke dalam loyang dengan sangat hati-hati. "Nah, sensei, sekarang taburkan kismis diatasnya!" kata Sakura yang terlihat sangat ceria.

Aku menuruti perkataannya. Setelah itu, Sakura memasukkan loyang berisi itu ke dalam microwave. "Kita tunggu selama 20 menit, ya, sensei," ujar Sakura.

"Yah… lama sekali!"

Sakura tersenyum manis. Aih, dia cantik sekali saat tersenyum.

TING. Microwave itu mengeluarkan bunyi. Itu artinya, biskuit yang dipanggang Sakura sudah matang!

"Oh, sudah matang!" kata Sakura.

Ia memakai sarung tangan untuk mengambil loyang yang panas itu. Begitu microwave dibuka Sakura, wangi khas roti menguar. Mengingatkanku pada ibuku yang dulu suka membuat roti.

"Sensei, kita tunggu dulu selama lima menit, baru kita makan sama-sama, oke?"

"Kenapa harus lima menit, Sakura?" tanyaku.

"Masih panas."

"Oh.."

"Sepertinya sensei sudah tidak sabar."

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Lima menit kemudian, Sakura mengambil satu per satu biskuit cokelat itu dari loyang dan memasukkannya ke dalam toples kecil bergambar beruang.

"Ayo kita makan," ajak Sakura yang kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan. Aku mengikutinya.

Biskuit buatan Sakura sangat enak. Aku jatuh cinta pada biskuit ini. "Bagaimana, sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Enak."

Aku menatapnya, dan Sakura terlihat salah tingkah. Hmm, walaupun gagapnya sudah ku sembuhkan, tapi kenapa ia masih punya sifat begini ya? Hadduuh…

"Ngg, sensei, cincin yang bagus. Beli dimana?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, sambil mengamati cincin di jari tengahku.

"Oh, cincin ini… ini cincin dari Anko, tunanganku."

**END OF KAKASHI'S POV **

**Sakura's POV**

DEG.

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Katakan padaku kalau yang ku dengar salah. Sulit dipercaya, Kakashi-sensei sudah punya tunangan!

"Oh, begitu." Aku menjawab pengakuan Kakashi yang tidak ingin ku dengar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi.

Aku menggeleng berat. "Tidak apa."

Setelah Kakashi menghabiskan biskuit yang ku buat, ia pamit pulang. Aku lebih tenang karena sendirian saja. Aku bisa menangis. Kebiasaan burukku yang lama terulang lagi.

"Kakashi… andai kau tahu, kau adalah cinta pertamaku."

'Hiks'

"Ken-napa… cinta pertama seb-buruk ini… hiks."

Baru saja aku merasakan kegembiraan, kegembiraan itu terenggut begitu saja oleh ucapan Kakashi, pria yang paling aku cintai, sekaligus pria yang telah melukai hatiku teramat dalam.

Aku tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan, kalau cinta pertamaku akan terasa sepedih ini. Aku, Sakura Haruno, mencintai pria yang sudah bertunangan! Memalukan! Disaat aku sedang sesedih ini, tiba-tiba aku merindukan ibuku yang seharusnya ada saat anak gadisnya menangis karena masalah cinta. Sayangnya, ibuku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya….

Tapi, pesan Ino selalu membuatku lebih kuat. Ino, kau memang sahabat sejatiku. Terima kasih, Ino, kau buat aku menjadi Sakura yang lebih kuat.

Pagi ini, sesampainya di sekolah, rupanya Ino sudah duduk di bangkunya. Pantas saja, tadi ia tidak menghampiriku.

"Ohayou, Ino," sapaku.

"Ah, ohayou Sakura."

Aku duduk di bangku sebelahnya. "Aku senang sekali, Ino," ujarku.

"Hei, Sakura… kau sudah tidak gagap lagi!" sorak Ino, dan ia memelukku karena ikut bahagia. "Siapa yang menyembuhkanmu?"

"Ehehehe, Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh, syukurlah!"

Aku tersenyum senang. Oh, Ino, kau memang sahabatku, kekuatanku, cahayaku{?}. Aku sangat menyayangi Ino sebagai sahabatku, karena ia selalu menyemangatiku, dalam keadaan apapun.

Tapi untuk kali ini, aku harap aku bisa menyemangati diriku sendiri bila aku merasa sakit karena Kakashi sudah punya tunangan. Ya, aku harus bisa!

**~TBC~**

**Hore… akhirnya selesai juga Cookies for Sensei chapter 2.**

**Sebenarnya, 2 chapter tidak cukup untuk fic ini,**

**makanya saya ingin buat lagi chapter yang ke-3. **

**Saya selalu semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini, karena rasa cintaku pada Kakashi selalu menumbuhkan semangat membara {?} **

***dilempar Kaka fans***

**Saya gak nyangka kalau Cookies for Sensei ternyata ada yang mereview… **

**Saking senangnya, saya sampai guling-guling gaje di lantai!**

**Sekarang, saatnya membalas review… here it is! ^0^**

***hasyah, sok-sokan pake bahasa Inggris***

**Sekali lagi, makasih buat reviewers, ya! :***

**Rizu : **Hehehe… makasih banyak ya ^^ ini dia chapter kedua! :-)

Thanks for review (^_^)/

**Lhyn Hatake : **Sakura memang sy bikin gagap, Lhyn-san…

Oya, Lhyn-san juga penyuka Kakasaku, ya? Saya udah baca beberapa fic Lhyn-san yang juga bagus. *two thumbs for ya*

Makasih udah Review (^_^)/

**Mokochange : **Halo, Mokochange… saya kaget lho, waktu baca review dari Mokochange. Soalnya, chapter 2 udah ketebak sama Moko-san. Tapi bukannya sudah punya istri sih. Kakashi udah punya tunangan.. :'(

Dan saya gak rela kalau Moko-san yang jadi tunangannya :-(

hahahahahahahaha *ketawa licik*

Makasih udah review (^_^)/

**Kara Ceuleours : **Halo, Kara-san… nama Okuni memang sy ambil dari chara Samurai Warriors. Hehe d-;

Salam kenal juga :D

Makasih buat sarannya, Kara-san. Ternyata Kara-san sangat memperhatikan fic saya.. Saya sangat terharu D'x (=_=)'

*nangis lebay*

Oya, maksudnya titik lebih dari satu gimana, Kara-san? Apa gini contohnya:

"Ka-kashi…senss… sei… akk…ku cinta senss-seii…" ?

Okelah, saya pasti perhatikan.

Makasih udah review (^_^)/

**Dark Blizzard : **Halo, imouto… makasih komennya. Dan selamat ulang tahun (udah telat ngucapinnya).

Belajar lagi buat fic, pasti berhasil!

Makasih udah review (^_^)/


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola…**

**Ketemu lagi sama Okuni Mikku! **

**(^0^)/**

**Saya senang dan juga sedih… *curhat***

**Senang karena saya dapat review yang positif, dan sedih karena sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas. Sebenarnya persiapan sudah oke,**

**tapi deg-degan juga!**

**Tapi, mengingat suatu pepatah**

"**Selagi ada hidup, pasti ada harapan" ,**

**Saya jadi semangat!**

**Doakan saya supaya naik kelas yaaa…**

**Saya juga akan doakan seluruh rakyat Indonesia lulus + naik kelas, **

**Amiiiiiinnnnnn…**

**Dan satu pepatah lagi…**

"**Selagi ada keyboard, ciptakanlah satu fic"**

***gepraked***

**Okelah,**

**Enjoy this fic!**

**Makasih buat reviewers, dan maaf kalo saya malah curhat. :'(**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Mas Kishimoto**

**Cookies for Sensei © Okuni Mikku**

**Chapter 3 : Aishiteru, Kakashi-koi**

Sakura's POV

Tadi malam aku bermimpi aneeh sekali. Aku bermimpi melihat Kakashi mencium bibir seorang gadis yang tidak jelas wajahnya. Mereka sangat mesra. Aku jadi bingung, pertanda apakah mimpi itu? Apa itu artinya… aku tidak akan bisa memiliki Kakashi? Ah, kalau itu sih, aku sudah tahu dari dulu.

"Whaaa! Mimpimu kereennn!" sorak Ino.

Aku langsung membungkam mulut Ino. "Sshh… jangan keras-keras. Gawat kalau nanti ada yang dengar!" bisikku.

"Mmm-emmm."

Aku melepaskan tanganku. "Ciuman seperti apa, Sakura? Ciuman biasa, 2rench kiss, atau…" belum selesai bicara, aku sudah menyela Ino.

"Pokoknya ciuman. Tidak penting seperti apa."

"Pertanda baik itu. Mungkin, gadis itu adalah kau," kata Ino, sok.

"Ck, tidak mungkin."

"Wooo, nothing's impossible, honey."

Hmm, benar juga sih. Tapi, entahlah… aku tidak yakin. Mana mungkin cowok seperti Kakashi menyukaiku? Lagipula, sudah jelas kalau Kakashi sudah punya tunangan. "Sakura, bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan malam di Oishii Café?" ajak Ino.

"Boleh juga. Kau yang traktir, ya?"

Usulku langsung disambut Ino dengan lemparan kertas yang entah darimana datangnya.

Sore, 16.30

Aku senang, sore ini ibu ada di rumah. Kami mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Aku senang, hubunganku dengan ibu sudah kembali membaik. Aku sadar, kalau kesepian itu berasal dari diri kita sendiri. Kita-lah pencipta kesepian itu.

Tapi, kalau kita berusaha untuk mengusir kesepian itu, maka, pelan tapi pasti, kesepian mulai enggan berteman dengan kita.

"Bu, malam ini Ino mengajakku makan malam Oishii Café. Aku boleh pergi, kan, Bu?" tanyaku di sela percakapan kami.

"Tentu saja boleh… tapi, siapa Ino itu?"

"Oh, dia sahabatku, Ibu."

Ibu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum keibuan. Senyum hangat yang selalu aku rindukan…

17.00

TING TONG

Seseorang menekan bel di depan rumahku. Aku pun membukanya, barangkali Ino yang datang. Benar saja!

"Hai, Sakura," sapa Ino.

"Ooh, Ino, masuklah!"

"Oke."

Aku masuk ke dalam dan mengganti bajuku. Aku memakai shirt abu-abu dan jaket tebal warna pink, rok pendek, kaos kaki panjang warna pelangi, dan sepatu kets putih. (ih, Sakura… kok kayaknya gak pantes banget?)

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu," pamitku, kemudian mencium pipi ibu.

"Yap! Hati-hati di jalan, Sakura… Ino."

"Yaaa!" balasku dengan Ino.

Kami pun berjalan dan merasakan dinginnya hembusan angin yang sangat kencang. Kalau kuperkirakan, satu atau dua hari lagi salju akan segera turun. "Brrr, dingin ya, Ino!" keluhku.

"I-iya, Sakura. Brrr.."

Kami tiba di depan Oishii Café. Aku dan Ino memasuki café itu dan memesan dua hot chocolate, 2rench fries, dan potato donut. "Mmm, cokelat panasnya enak," ujar Ino, dan aku hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama setelah itu, pintu café ini terbuka. Seorang pria berambut perak bersama seorang gadis berambut ungu, yang memasuki café ini. "Kyaa, Kakashi-sensei!" Ino menjerit tertahan.

Mereka duduk di bangku depan kami. Aku bisa melihat wajah Kaka-sensei dengan jelas. Gadis itu bergelayut manja di lengan Kakashi. Aku tidak bisa menatap mereka terlalu lama. Hot chocolate yang tadi terasa nikmat, sekarang terasa pahit di lidahku.

"Oh, hoiii, Sakura!" seru seseorang.

Aku menatapnya. Menatap Kakashi dalam-dalam, berharap ia mengerti maksud tatapan ini. Aku hanya melambaikan tanganku sambil tersenyum getir.

Berikutnya, aku bisa melihat Kakashi beranjak dari bangkunya menuju bangkuku, tapi gadis berambut ungu itu menarik tangan Kakashi sambil menatapku sinis. "Aaahh… Kakashi-koi, jangan kemana-mana… bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi pada tunanganmu ini?" kata gadis itu sambil memeluk lengan Kakashi.

"Eh-hehe… iya, iya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Anko-koi," balas Kakashi, kemudian kembali duduk bersama gadis itu.

Setelah itu, Kakashi tidak lagi menoleh padaku seperti tadi. Ia asyik bermesraan dengan Anko, tunangannya.

Apakah Kakashi tahu sakitnya hatiku?

Apakah Kakashi tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat seseorang yang ku sukai bermesraan di hadapanku?

Arrgh, andai aku bisa, sudah ku keluarkan kata-kata itu! Andai aku bisa… aku ingin memelukmu, Kakashi-sensei. Kau adalah guru yang ku cintai.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Ino prihatin, melihat mataku yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ti-tidak apa, Inn-no."

Tangisku pecah. Aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, dan mengeluarkan air mata yang sudah aku tahan sejak tadi. Kenapa harus ada Kakashi disaat aku sedang merasa bahagia?

Kenapa hanya sesaat aku merasakan kebahagiaan?

Kenapa Tuhan tidak memberiku kebahagiaan yang abadi?

Tuhan, tidakkah Engkau sudah melihat penderitaanku?

Aku memukul-mukul dinding kamar mandi. "Hiks… hiks… jahat. Semuanya jahat!"

Andaikan Kakashi tahu aku sedang menangis, mungkin ia menyangka kalau aku hanyalah fans yang patah hati. Aku memang patah hati, Kakashi! Tapi aku lebih dari orang yang berstatus fansmu! Aku mencintaimu, Kakashi… C – I – N – T – A

**Kakashi's POV**

"Ino, ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanyaku pada Ino.

"Entahlah… sepertinya, rencana kita berhasil, Kaka-nii," jawab Ino.

"Bagus! Actingku memang bagus!" seru Anko.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku jadi bingung… aku juga takut kalau aku justru melukai hati Sakura semakin dalam. Aku ingin ia bahagia, bukan terluka! "Emm, tapi, Ino… apakah kita tidak keterlaluan?"

"Ah, tidak kok. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Kapan kau akan menembaknya, Kakashi?" tanya Anko.

"Entahlah. Mungkin setelah natal."

"Hah, itu kan, tiga minggu lagi? Terlalu lama!" protes Anko.

"Iya, Kaka-nii… terlalu lama!" timpal Ino.

Aku menghela nafas panjang (lagi). Menimbang-nimbang …

**Sakura's POV**

Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku terus mengingat kejadian di Oishii café. Sungguh keterlaluan! Tapi, aku akan melupakan Kakashi… karena aku akan mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk malam natal. Soal Kakashi, biarlah. Aku sudah tidak peduli.

RING RING RING… nada pesan di ponselku berbunyi. Siapa yang SMS aku malam-malam begini? Oh, rupanya Ino.

_Hi, Sakura… sudah tidur? Soal tadi, lupakan saja ya…tdrlah yg nyenyak :*_

Aku : _Aku ga bs tidur, Ino. _

Tiga menit, sepuluh menit… tidak ada balasan. Mungkin Ino sudah tidur… dia memang baik. Dia sangat perhatian padaku.

Pagi-pagi jam 05.00, aku mendapat SMS lagi dari orang yang sama. _Sakura-chan, hari ini aku gak masuk sklh. Aku mo pergi ke Kyoto. Bye._

Aku : _Ya._

"Yaaahh, Ino pergi… berarti, nanti aku sendirian!" keluhku.

Aku memasuki ruang makan. Ibu sedang menyiapkan sarapan. "Ohayo, Sakura… telur gorengnya sudah siap," ujar ibu.

"Ya, Bu. Terima kasih."

Aku dan ibu makan bersama-sama. "Ibu tidak kerja?" tanyaku.

"Ibu dapat liburan untuk natal. Hehehe."

"Ohh-hehe."

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, aku berpamitan pada ibu, lalu berangkat ke sekolah dan tidak lupa memakai mantel bulu warna cokelat dan penutup telinga. Udaranya sangat dingin. Angin juga berhembus saangat kencang…

Tiba-tiba, suatu benda sedingin es menyentuh kepalaku. Aku lantas mendongak, dan melihat salju pertama yang turun. "Wah, aku harus cepat sampai ke sekolah!" ujarku, kemudian berlari.

Sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, rupanya beberapa teman juga baru datang. "Ohayo," sapa seorang siswi berambut cokelat, sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ohayo," balasku, kemudian membungkukkan badan juga.

"Kau pasti murid baru, ya?"

Hah? Murid baru? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Tidak kok, aku kelas XII.3," jawabku.

"Benarkah? Aku baru pertama melihatmu, lo… oh, ya, namaku Tenten."

"Sakura."

Kami saling berjabat tangan. "Sakura cantik, deh."

'Apa? Aku cantik? Aku baru pertama kali dipuji seperti ini!'

"Ma-makasih. Tenten juga."

Kami pun berpisah di ruang koridor. "Bye, Sakura!" ucap Tenten, lalu ia masuk ke ruang kelas XII.5.

Di depan ruang kelasku, aku melihat Hinata sedang bersandar di pintu sambil melamun. Karena aku dan Hinata cukup dekat, aku mencoba mendekatinya. "Ohayo, Hinata."

"O-Ohayo, Ssa-Sak-kurra-chan," balasnya dengan gugup.

"Eh, tidak usah gugup begitu, Hinata. Kok Hinata-chan disini, sih?"

"A-annu, S-Sak-kura-chan… a-a-aku mallas di kel-las. Sem-muanya rib-but."

Hinata memang mengalami kesulitan bersosialisasi, sama sepertiku. Aku mengerti perasaan Hinata. "Kalau begitu, ayo masuk… kita ngobrol berdua saja!" ajakku, dan menarik tangannya. "Aaah, Sak-kura-chhannn!"

Semua teman sekelasku memang aneh. Mereka mengacuhkanku, juga mengacuhkan Hinata. Kenapa, ya? Apa karena aku tidak pernah menyapa mereka…? Kalau begitu, yang aneh aku atau mereka? Entahlah, aku jadi bingung sendiri kalau memikirkannya. Hanya readers yang bisa menilai.

"Mmm, apakah Hinata sudah merencanakan acara untuk malam natal?" tanyaku.

"I-iya… a-aku ak-kan mer-rayakan-nnya b-be-bersama keluarga," jawab Hinata.

"Oh, aku juga."

TEEEETTT… Bunyi bel masuk berbunyi, dan sesosok manusia yang membuatku sedih masuk ke dalam kelas (tumben, biasanya telat dua puluh menit).

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," sapa orang itu.

"Pagi, Kakashi-sensei," jawab teman-temanku serentak.

"Hoaaahh, sensei lelah sekali…karena semalaman sensei melakukan sesuatu dengan seseorang," kata Kakashi-sensei.

Tiba-tiba semua anak terkikik-kikik mendengar penjelasan guru ini. Lho, apa yang salah dengan penjelasannya? Kenapa aku tidak mengerti, sih… apa aku terlalu kuper sampai tidak mengerti kata-kata seperti itu? "Hey, Sakura… kau dengar itu? Kakashi-sensei … hahahahaha," bisik Naruto, si rambut nanas yang duduk di belakangku.

"Me-memangnya kenapa, Naruto?" tanyaku dengan bodohnya.

"Wah, masa kau tidak mengerti sih? Sepertinya Kakashi-sensei habis melakukan sesuatu."

"Tapi, sesuatu itu apaan siih?"

"Itu, lho… kayak di film-film… kalau dua orang habis menikah, terus mereka ngapain?"

Aku terkesiap. Masa, Kakashi-sensei melakukan itu? Ah, tidak mungkin. Itu pasti bohong… teman-temanku saja yang menganggapnya begitu. Padahal, makna 'melakukan sesuatu' bisa berarti apa saja, bukan?

**NORMAL POV**

Hari demi hari terus berganti di musim yang dingin ini. Sekarang saatnya seluruh siswa seantero Konoha untuk liburan natal selama tiga minggu (khusus di Konoha). Sakura banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, untuk menulis puisi, cerpen, menggambar manga, nonton anime, atau nonton dorama.

"Sakura, kita ke pusat belanja, yuk?" ajak ibu Sakura.

"Oke, Bu… sudah lama kita tidak belanja bersama."

Mereka pun berangkat dengan menaiki taksi. Mereka mau membeli pohon natal dan hiasannya, karena pohon natal tahun lalu sudah mulai rusak.

"Sakura, andai saja ayah masih disini bersama kita," gumam ibu sambil menatap lepas pada mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalanan.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin, sekarang ayah juga sedang membeli pohon natal, sama seperti kita," hibur Sakura.

TIIN TIIN… Tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam membunyikan klaksonnya yang nyaring. Sopir taksi yang memegang kemudi, berusaha menghindar. Sedan itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan sayangnya, taksi yang dinaiki Sakura dan ibunya tidak sempat menghindar. Sedan hitam itu menghantam taksi yang dinaiki Sakura dan ibunya… BRAK.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Semuanya berwarna putih, termasuk pakaian yang dikenakannya. "Dimana aku?" gumamnya yang bingung.

"Nona Haruno, syukurlah anda sudah sadar… kami semua sangat khawatir," ujar seorang wanita berpakaian warna putih seperti seorang suster.

"Memangnya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura yang masih belum mengerti.

"Anda kecelakaan lima hari yang lalu, dan selama lima hari itu, anda koma… seperti sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan," jelas suster yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Shizune.

Sakura memegang kepalanya. Terasa pusing. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terakhir terjadi pada dirinya. 'Oh, iya… hari itu… aku dan ibu mau membeli pohon natal, dan taksi yang kami naiki…'

"Astaga! Dimana ibu saya, Shizune-san?" seru Sakura, kemudian berniat turun dari ranjangnya.

Shizune menahan tubuh Sakura. "Tenang. Tenanglah, Sakura-san. Ibu anda…" jawab Shizune, tapi tidak dilanjutkan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

"…"

"Jangan-jangan…"

Mata emerald itu tampak berkaca-kaca. Tangisnya pun pecah. Sakura langsung memeluk Shizune. "Apa ibuku… sudah pergi, hiks?" bisik Sakura ditengah isakannya.

"Iya."

"Aku sebatang kara."

Shizune tak menanggapi perkataan Sakura yang jiwanya tengah goyah. Shizune tetap membiarkan Sakura menangis di bahunya. "Ibumu sudah tenang," bisik Shizune supaya Sakura lebih kuat.

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…"

Gundukan tanah berwarna merah itu masih terlihat segar. Diatasnya tertabur bunga-bunga warna merah. Awan kelabu di senja Sabtu itu menyisakan pedih yang mendalam di hati Sakura Haruno. TES, TES, TES… Gerimis mulai turun, membasahi bumi.

"Sakura, kita pulang," ajak Ino.

"Ino, kenapa kebahagiaanku selalu terenggut begitu saja…" keluh Sakura.

"Whoops, jangan begitu. Coba ambil hikmahnya. Bukankah Tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik bagi kita semua?" Ino berdalih.

Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir pink Sakura. "Kau benar. Ayo kita pulang. Ibu, aku pulang, ya…" kata Sakura, kemudian meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir ibunya yang sekarang sudah tenang.

Sejak saat itu, Sakura hidup sendiri. Ia menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan menggunakan uang di rekening almarhum ibunya. Sakura belajar menghemat uang, supaya ia tetap bisa makan dan juga minum.

"Ah, sempurna," kata Sakura sambil memandangi pohon natal yang ia beli dan dihias sendiri.

RING RING. Nada pesan ponselnya berbunyi. Tertampang nama Ino di layar ponselnya. _Sakura, nanti malam datang saja ke rumahku. Kita makan sama-sama, dengan syarat, kau harus bawa cemilan buatanmu. :)_

Sakura: _Oke. Aku bawa cookies saja ya._

Ino: _Terserah… yang penting cemilan :P_

Sakura pun mulai membuat biskuit choco cooc. Ia jadi teringat Kakashi. 'Ah, jangan ingat-ingat Kakashi. Ia milik orang lain,' kata inner Sakura.

Malam pun tiba. Malam natal. Sebuah malam dimana seharusnya ia dan ibunya sedang bercengkrama bersama, sambil menikmati ayam panggang yang dijanjikan ibunya.

CKLEK. Baru saja Sakura akan mengunci pintunya sebelum pergi ke rumah Ino, sebuah suara menyebut namanya. "Oi, Sakura!"

Ia menoleh. 'Hah? Kakashi-sensei? Ngapain dia malam-malam kesini?' pikir Sakura ketika tahu guru anehnya yang datang.

DAG DUG DIG DAG DUG. Jantung Sakura berdetak cepat sekali. Ia berharap supaya Kakashi tidak mendengarnya.

"Emm, hai, Sakura," sapa Kakashi-sensei.

"Eh-ha-hai, sensei… ke-kenapa datang malam-malam begini?" tanya Sakura.

"Ayo kita ngobrol sebentar."

Akhirnya Sakura membuka pintunya lagi, dan ia juga terpaksa menuangkan choco coocnya untuk Ino ke dalam toples untuk disuguhkan pada Kakashi-sensei, karena Sakura belum beli cemilan. Efisiensi, pikirnya.

Mereka saling membisu di ruang tamu Sakura. Akhirnya, Kakashi yang memulai pembicaraan. "Emm, Sakura… aku ikut berduka atas… kepergian ibumu."

Sakura menghela nafas. "I-iya… tapi sekarang, aku sudah tidak dalam suasana duka. Sekarang, kan… malam natal."

Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Oh, iya, ya… hehehe."

'Duh, garing sekali pembicaraan kami,' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Sementara di hati Kakashi… 'Apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang? Aku juga sangat bodoh, kenapa tadi aku tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumahnya? Seperti hantu saja.'

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ke rumah Ino."

"Jadi, aku mengganggumu ya?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Kakashi, Sakura terkejut.

"Belum… me-memangnya ke-kenapa, sensei?"

"Tidak apa. Cuma tanya."

KLETUK. Bunyi gigi Kakashi yang menggigit biskuit buatan Sakura, membuat keheningan diantara mereka sedikit berkurang. Karena bosan, akhirnya Sakura ikut-ikutan ngemil. 'Enak juga. Aku yang membuatnya, tapi kenapa aku belum pernah mencicipinya ya? Aku aneh,' pikir Sakura, membuatnya geli.

Kakashi melirik Sakura. 'Hah? Kenapa Sakura geli-geli sendiri?'

"Kau tertawa sendiri, Sakura. Aku jadi takut," gurau Kakashi.

"Hahaha… aku… a-aku… hanya merasa… senang," kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup.

"Oh, aku tahu. Kau senang karena ada aku, kan?"

PSSH. Pipi Sakura memanas. 'Kakashi-sensei bisa membaca pikiranku.'

"Emm, ngomong-ngomong, di-dimana tu-nangan Ka-Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura basa-basi.

"Oh, Anko… sedang pergi. Sakura, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau seandainya ada seseorang yang menyukaimu?"

Sakura merasa jengah pada ucapan-ucapan Kakashi-sensei yang membuatnya bingung. "Hmm, kalau aku juga menyukainya, aku akan memintanya jadi pacarku. Kalau aku tidak suka, yaa… aku diamkan saja. Tapi, mana mungkin ada cowok yang menyukaiku," jawab Sakura asal, karena ia tidak mengerti dunia seperti itu.

"Ada!" tukas Kakashi.

DEG. Jantung Sakura serasa berhenti berdetak. "Oh, sensei tahu? Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia adalah…."

Sakura menunggu dengan tidak sabar, tapi ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Siapa, sensei?"

"Aku."

Jantung Sakura benar-benar berhenti berdetak. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia ingin bersorak, tapi tidak bisa. Mulutnya terkunci.

KLETUK. Suara itu terdengar lagi dari mulut Kakashi-sensei. "Dengan biskuit ini, aku akan bilang kalau aku… menyukaimu. Apakah kau mau…" belum selesai Kakashi bicara, Sakura sudah menyela.

"Diam! Jangan katakan itu!" seru Sakura.

Kakashi ternganga. 'Apakah Sakura menolakku?' pikirnya.

Sakura terisak. "Hiks… hiks… aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengerti!" serunya.

"Kakashi-sensei bohong… ini tidak mungkin… selama hampir setahun… aku memendam perasaan ini… dan sensei bilang, sensei sudah bertunangan…"

"Sensei tidak tahu kalau aku selalu menangis… menangis karena aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ini… hiks."

"Hiks."

"Hiks."

Kakashi memeluknya, dan Sakura terus memukuli dada Kakashi. "Sensei jahat…!" bisiknya melemah, sambil menggenggam baju Kakashi.

"Sakura… aishiteru," bisik Kakashi, kemudian mata Sakura terpejam.

"Aishiteru yo."

KLETUK. Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Kakashi mengunyah biskuit itu lagi. Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, hingga nafasnya yang hangat menyentuh wajah Sakura yang memerah.

CUP. Bibir Kakashi mendarat mulus di bibir Sakura yang dingin. Sakura sedikit kaget, karena ini ciuman pertamanya. Selama beberapa detik, Kakashi hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja. Setelah itu, Kakashi mulai 'melahap' bibir Sakura dan melumatnya. Di dalam mulutnya, Kakashi membagikan biskuit yang ia kunyah kepada Sakura.

Sakura mulai menyesuaikan cara Kakashi melumat bibirnya. Ia pun membalas. 'Rupanya Sakura sudah paham,' pikir Kakashi.

Begitulah ciuman pertama Sakura yang manis. Ciuman pertama rasa biskuit cokelat.

"Umm," Sakura mendesah kecil, dan Kakashi melepas ciumannya setelah lima menit.

Kakashi memandang wajah Sakura. Sakura semakin cantik karena di pipinya dihiasi rona merah. "Apa aku lancang, Sakura-koi?" tanya Kakashi nakal.

"Ngg, entahlah," jawab Sakura yang masih merasa malu.

"Sensei, apa kata Anko-san nanti?"

"Sebenarnya, dia bukanlah tunanganku. Dia hanya teman. Ini semua rencana Ino. Kami bertiga mengerjaimu, untuk membuatmu cemburu. Tapi malam ini puncaknya, kok."

Apa? Ino? 'Setelah ini, aku akan langsung menghajarnya!' tekad Sakura dalam hati.

"Apa hubungan sensei dengan Ino?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Dia keponakanku… ia bilang, kau menyukaiku. Dan aku juga."

JDAR. Tiba-tiba pintu utama rumah Sakura terbuka. Sakura terkejut bukan main. . Apalagi, setelah itu, terdengar bunyi terompet tahun baru yang belum saatnya dibunyikan.

"Surprise!" seru dua orang yang ternyata adalah Ino dan … Anko, wanita yang dilihat Sakura di café.

"Hey, Sakura dan Kakashi-nii… ayo kita rayakan malam natal sekaligus merayakan jadian kalian yang baru lima belas menit!" kata Ino, kemudian mereka masuk ke ruang makan Sakura, dan dibelakang Ino ada ayah, ibu, dan adik Ino, Cha. Masing-masing membawa piring berhiaskan makanan.

Sakura kaget, tapi dilihatnya Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sakura pun tersenyum lebar, dan lebih lebar lagi ketika Kakashi-koi menggandeng tangannya. Malam natal itu, Sakura benar-benar merasa bahagia…

**~END~**

**Hoaaahhh…**

**Akhirnya selesai juga Cookies for Sensei!**

**Gimana, bagus enggak?**

**Maaf kalau enggak bagus, apalagi endingnya yang jujur saja, alurnya mowat-mawut gak karuan.**

**Saya paling semangat waktu bikin 'kissing scene'nya Kakasaku.**

**Kalau rate-nya M, pasti udah saya lanjutin… hahaha**

***ketawa mesum***

**Baiklah,**

**Saya minta tambahan komen alias reviu.**

***puppy eyes***

**Oya, saya mau cerita dikit…**

**Sebenarnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari guru baru saya**

**yang (menurut saya) keren… tapi banyak teman yang menyanggah pendapat itu. Mereka bilang, saya suka guru itu. Padahal saya cuma memuji.**

**Lalu, lahirlah ide ini saat saya melamun di jalan sampai terpleset.**

***Wooo***

**Minta review ya?**

**Makasih.**


End file.
